The Lestrange Twins
by Shokola Snape
Summary: Répond à un défi de Chrome-Chan96. À la suite d'une étrange conversation entre Albus Dumbeldore, Ron Weasley et sa soeur Ginny, Harry voit sa vie prendre un tout autre aspect. Trahi par ses amis, enlevé avec sa soeur (qui n'est autre qu'Hermione) à ses vrais parents, manipulé par son entourage... Où se trouve leur place dans cette guerre qui semble soudain changer de visage ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** The Lestrange Twins

 **Auteur :** Shokola Snape

 **Bêta :** Moi-même, mais si vous êtes intéressé… ;)

 **Disclairmer :** L'histoire est de moi, mais le défi de base appartient à **Chrome-chan96.** Les personnages et l'Univers sont à JKR.

 **Rating :** Je crois qu'on peut dire M.

 **Pairing :** Surprises ! Je ne dis rien pour le moment !

 **Défi :**

 _Une nuit, après un cauchemar (envoyé par Dumbledore), Harry se réveille et voit Ron sortir de leur chambre pour aller rejoindre Ginny qui l'attend dans la salle commune. Il décide de les suivre car il les trouve bizarre et se rend compte qu'ils vont voir Dumbledore. Là, il apprend qu'Hermione est sa soeur jumelle, qu'ils sont les enfants de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, que Ron et Ginny sont leur amis par intérêt (pour les surveiller entres autres) et que ces derniers doivent leur faire boire une potion pour qu'ils gardent leur apparence actuelle, avant leur quinzième anniversaire (à vous de choisir leur date d'anniversaire)._

 _Le lendemain, Harry décide de parler de ce qu'il a entendu à Hermione pour voir ce qu'ils doivent faire._

 **Quelques points obligatoires:**

 _\- Harry et Draco sont amis en secret._

 _\- Sirius et Remus sont au courant de la vérité mais ne peuvent rien dire à cause d'un sort (le concerné doit être au courant pour qu'ils puissent en parler). Severus a des doutes car c'est lui qui fait la potion._

 _\- Régulus est vivant. Androméda et Nymphadora sont contre Dumbledore (à vous de choisir pourquoi). En fait, j'aimerai que la famille Black soit unie._

 _\- Les Weasley (tous ou non à vous de voir) n'aiment pas Harry, ils veulent juste avoir accès à l'argent de Harry car les Potter ont fait de lui leur héritier._

 **Commentaire de l'auteure :** Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, oui, je sais que je suis déjà en train d'écrire "My father… My new life!", mais je pense savoir tenir en écrivant ces deux fictions en même temps. (Si vous saviez...) J'essaierai de faire, comme dit dans l'autre fic', des chapitres plus longs. Bon, ici c'est l'intro, donc au début je saurai pas faire de très très longs chapitres, mais ça devrait s'allonger au fur et à mesure !

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bises !

 _°pensées°_

 _$fourchelang$_

* * *

 **The Lestrange Twins.**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 _° Il est encore là, dans cette foutue grotte. Les voix qu'il y entend finiraient par le rendre fou. Ses parents, Cédric… Et toutes celles qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _\- Tu es inutile… Si faible… Si insignifiant… Comment peux-tu seulement espérer battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _Un rire, suivit de bien d'autres… Et il se revoit être envoyé sans douceur par son oncle dans son petit placard, la porte laissée ouverte, d'où les ombres semblaient le pointer du doigt et rire de lui. Et lui, qui se replie sur lui-même, cachant sa tête dans ses genoux. Essayant sans succès de cacher à la vue de ces ombres son corps recouvert de bleus, de coupures, de brûlures et de sang. Si insignifiant… Si faible…_

 _Puis l'image se brouille et change. Des vêtements déchirés recouvrent son corps tremblant de froid. Le paysage est effrayant. Une forêt où ne se trouvent que des arbres morts, où plane un brouillard oppressant. Il avance et trébuche plusieurs fois sur des racines. Les ombres reviennent, mais plus nettes. Il distingue le visage de ses parents, puis ceux de Rémus et Sirius… Ensuite Draco et Hermione… Suivis de tous ses amis…_

 _Et enfin, leurs corps, sans têtes. Le sang coule jusqu'à ses pieds, comme des milliers de petits serpents, pour remonter le long de ses jambes et l'enfermer dans une bulle écarlate. Et au loin, un rire qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui._

 _\- $Tu n'es qu'un insecte Potter…$°_

* * *

Haletant, la gorge en feu à cause de ses cris, le Survivant se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il prit sa baguette et lança un rapide "tempus". 4h00. Il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Bénissant les sortilèges de silence, il se glissa hors de son lit à baldaquin rouge et prit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du maraudeur avec lui, avant de devenir invisible.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. _murmura-t-il._

À peine eut-il disparut qu'il vit son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, sortir de son lit, el lançant quelques regards furtifs vers le lit du sorcier à la cicatrice tandis qu'il s'habillait. Suspicieux et curieux, Harry décida de le suivre. Il descendit donc à la suite du rouquin à la salle commune, où attendait une jeune fille tout aussi rousse qui le dévisagea avec une moue énervée.

\- Ron ! Dépêche-toi, Dumbeldore nous attends ! _siffla-t-elle, furieuse._

\- Je suis là Ginny ! On peut y aller. Faudra juste faire gaffe à Rusard.

La jeune femme opina et se précipita dehors. En suivant le duo au comportement plus qu'étrange, Harry passa par le trou du portrait de la Grosse Damme, qui encore ensommeillée, ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait laissé passer un élève invisible. Lors de leur avancée dans les couloirs, aucun son ne franchit la barrière des lèvres des rouquins, laissant Harry frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les tableaux semblaient ne pas faire attention au duo, tout comme les armures qui restaient immobiles. Même les fantômes semblaient les éviter. ° Ils sont vraiment bizarres en ce moment ces deux là !° C'est vrai qu'ils étaient de plus en plus étranges depuis quelques temps, à les éviter, à se lancer des œillades qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Harry avait même vu Ron regarder sa petite-amie avec un air profondément dégoûté après l'avoir embrassée ! _°Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trament ? Et que fait Dumbeldore là-dedans ?°_

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu aux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau directorial. Les deux cadets Weasley montèrent rapidement les marches, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de les suivre. À contrecœur, car il n'aimait pas cette manière de faire, jugeant que c'était une violation de la vie privée, mais résigner à s'en servir car s'était le seul moyen pour lui de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la carte du maraudeur et lui ordonna juste "- Auditis !" en murmurant. Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux et les voix de Ron, de Ginny et du directeur se firent claires dans sa tête.

\- Alors Miss Weasley ? Comment avance notre plan ? _demanda la voix du plus âgé._

\- Très bien professeur ! Maman est occupée à préparer la potion d'Absolute Amorem. Nous n'aurons qu'à en verser un peu dans la potion de cet insecte à lunettes et il sera sous mon contrôle. Les cauchemars que vous infiltrer dans son esprit le détruisent mentalement un peu plus chaque jour !

\- Bien… Et vous avec Miss Granger, Mr Weasley ?

\- Elle n'arrête pas de me bassiner de questions parce qu'elle se croit plus intelligente que quiconque ! Mais j'arrive à la tenir, elle ne se doute de rien. Avec l'Absolute Amorem, elle ne posera plus aucun problème. Ah… J'aurais une putain personnelle et nous auront accès aux coffres des Potter grâce au mariage d'Harry et Ginny, votre plan est parfait professeur.

\- Je le sais ! _claqua sèchement ledit professeur._ Sirius et Rémus sont au courant, mais je les ai muselés, tant que le "Survivant" ne sait rien, on aura aucun problème avec. Votre père et vos frères, quel est leur point de vue ?

\- Maman essaie de les rallier discrètement à notre cause, mais ils tiennent trop à ces deux vermines pour nous croire si nous le leur avouons. Néanmoins, ils sont toujours de notre côté dans la guerre, c'est déjà ça… _commença Ron._

\- Et pour Andromeda et Nymphadora ? _demanda Ginny._ Vous nous aviez dit qu'elles avaient eu connaissance du fait qu'Harry et Hermione étaient en réalité les jumeaux Lestrange…

\- Elles sont introuvables depuis que nous avons tenté de les tuer. Nous pensons qu'elles sont cachées soit chez les Lestrange, soit chez les Malfoy. Après tout, Andromeda est la tante de ces deux pourritures, et Nymphadora est leur cousine ! Mais dès que nous les trouverons, nous nous en débarrasserons…

\- Pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser du cabot et du loup-garou ? _coupa Ron._

\- Nous en avons besoin ! Ils nous permettent de tenir le fils Lestrange en laisse. Le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas lui dire la vérité est un avantage pour nous. On les tuera lorsqu'on tuera ces deux ordures.

\- Professeur ? _fit le futur ex-meilleur ami d'Harry._

\- Oui mon garçon ?

\- Quand allons-nous devoir arrêter de jouer la comédie avec eux deux ? _lança la fille d'une voix dégoûtée._

\- Les jumeaux Lestrange ne doivent se douter de rien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez dès qu'ils auront bu l'Absolute Amor. _Un moment de silence passa._ En parlant de potions, voici celle que vous devrez leur faire boire. Le professeur Snape l'a préparée… Sans poser de questions, mais il a de plus en plus de soupçons. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'Obliviate au cas où, on n'est jamais trop prudent…

\- Comment êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne vous trahira pas ? _demanda Ginny._

\- Il était amoureux de Lily, et veut toujours la venger. Le fait que je l'ai sauvé d'Azkaban joue aussi en ma faveur Miss Weasley. Il m'obéit aveuglément… Bien, et maintenant, partez. _Dit calmement Dumbeldore, en congédiant les deux rouquins._

* * *

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se précipita silencieusement dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva. Intérieurement, il soupira de soulagement en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Son habitude de lancer des sortilèges de fermeture sur les rideaux de son lit lorsqu'il partait en expédition nocturne était vraiment utile parfois. Il sortit de sa cachette dès que les Weasley furent assez loin pour ne pas remarquer la porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule, car bien que caché sous sa cape, ce qu'il avait entendu le faisait appliquer un des fameux conseil de Fol'œil, "Vigilance constante !". Il déambula dans le château un moment, puis il retourna dans sa tour, réveillant la Grosse Dame en lui donnant pour la deuxième fois de la nuit le mot de passe de la salle commune Gryffondoresque. Silencieusement, il monta dans son dortoir, retira les sortilèges placés sur ses rideaux, prit des vêtements propres et alla se préparer.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain et descendait vers la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant en chemin pour se mettre en embuscade derrière une statue qui donnait sur la porte d'une vieille salle de classe. Il y attendit patiemment qu'Hermionne se pointe, pour l'attraper par le bras et la pousser dans la salle vide. D'un "collaporta" il bloqua l'entrée à d'éventuels intrus. Il eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le poing de son amie avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

\- Hermione c'est moi ! _dit-il._

\- Harry ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?!

\- Si tu te tais et que tu arrête d'hurler je pourrais peut-être te répondre ! _cria le jeune homme, qui se reprit cependant, ayant parlé bien plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._ J'ai entendu des choses horribles la nuit dernière.

\- Raconte. _Ordonna Hermione, se taisant pour le laisser commencer son récit._

Alors Harry débita tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Quand il était sortit de son lit pour une nouvelle expédition nocturne après l'un de ses cauchemars, quand il avait décidé de suivre le dernier fils Weasley en le voyant rejoindre sa sœur pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur à quatre heure du matin, quand le vieux citronné avait commencé à parler avec eux, Molly qui préparait une potion appelée "Absolute Amorem" et qui essayait de rallier le reste de sa famille à eux trois, la façon dont les deux rouquins profitaient d'eux, Andromeda et Nymphadora qui avaient vraisemblablement disparu, le contrôle que Dumbeldore exerçait sur Snape, la potion d'apparence… et le fait qu'ils étaient non seulement jumeaux, mais les enfants de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il déballait tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il voyait sa sœur pâlir et commencer à trembler. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir, avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Lentement, il passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et tenta de la consoler. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci s'apaisa et effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manches.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris, Ron, Ginny et Molly, ainsi que Dumbeldore, se jouent de nous depuis le début ? _fit-elle d'une petite voix._

\- Exact. Hermione, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité à Poudlard. On doit s'en aller d'ici au plus vite. Sirius et Rémus pourraient nous recevoir au Square. Ils sont au courant de tout, et maintenant que nous aussi, on devrait pouvoir leur parler. _Proposa Harry._

\- Sans doute… Mais Dumbeldore doit avoir posé des alarmes sur la maison.

\- Sirius en est le propriétaire légal, par le sang aussi, donc il devrait pouvoir s'en occuper non ? Et on n'a nulle part où aller ! Du moins, pas tant que nous ne serons pas au courant des véritables convictions et ambitions du camp de Voldemort.

\- Alors nous partons. Aujourd'hui. _Déclara Hermione._

\- Il faut que je prévienne juste une personne ici.

\- Qui ?

\- Draco.

\- Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu veux prévenir Malfoy ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est notre cousin ? _dit-il sarcastique._ Et je suis ami avec depuis quelques mois, donc j'estime qu'il a le droit d'être au courant.

\- Et Snape ? _fit-elle, une fois remise de sa surprise en entendant son frère lui dire qu'il était ami avec Mal… Draco._

\- Si Dumbeldore ne le met pas au courant de notre disparition, c'est Voldemort qui le fera. On ne sait pas de quel côté il est pour le moment, et bien que j'ai confiance en lui, je préfère mettre le moins de personnes possibles au courant. Moins le serons, mieux nous serons protégés !

\- Tu as raison… Mais… Pour ce qui est de la guerre ? _demanda finalement la jeune femme après un moment de silence._

La guerre… Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé pour le moment. Mais rester dans le camp de Dumbeldore, après tout ce que ce fou leur avait fait, était inconcevable. Il savait que Draco deviendrait un mangemort pendant les vacances qui précéderaient sa rentrée en sixième année, et était resté ami avec, malgré cela.

\- Rien n'est noir ou blanc Hermione. _Conclut-il simplement._

Ils se regardèrent un moment, semblant sonder l'âme de l'autre, avant de sortir de là. Ils ne passèrent pas à la Grande Salle, se rendant directement dans leurs dortoirs pour réduire leurs malles et pour se préparer à partir. Harry griffonna deux mots à hâte, dont un pour Draco et se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, il ne résista pas à l'envie de faire peur à sa sœur, et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas vu Harry, cria et se retourna dans l'espoir de parvenir à frapper son crétin de frère qui ricanait. Finalement, après avoir calmé leur fou-rire, ils se cachèrent tous les deux et prirent le chemin de la volière. Ils ne croisèrent personne et se fut soulagés qu'ils arrivèrent en haut des innombrables marches de la tour. Harry repéra bien vite sa chouette et l'appela tandis que sa sœur allait chercher un hibou de l'école.

\- Hedwige, ma belle, tu peux aller apporter ça à Sirius et Rémus au Square ? On te rejoint dès que possible ! _dit-il en attachant le premier morceau de parchemin à la patte que lui tendait l'oiseau._

Il regarda sa dame blanche s'envoler et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il se retourna et trouva Hermione, un hibou sur l'épaule, qui attendait qu'il lui donne un message à livrer. Il remit la seconde lettre au volatile en lui disant d'aller la remettre à Draco Malfoy, avant de disparaître à nouveau sous sa cape avec la jeune femme pour prendre le passage de la Sorcière Borgne, qui menait à la cave de Honeydukes, un magasin de bonbons à Pré-au-Lard, d'où ils pourraient transplaner jusqu'au Square Grimmaud. Ils ouvrirent la trappe et sortirent. Le petit village sorcier était fidèle à lui-même, si on occultait la disparition de l'animation des rues qui était habituelle lors des sorties des étudiants de l'école. Harry soupira, essayant de calmer sa nervosité grandissante, avant de se retourner vers Hermione et de lui tendre la main.

\- Allons-y. _dit-il simplement._

Et il se sentit aspiré dans un étroit tuyau dès que sa sœur attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

 _À suivre !_

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Bien ou pas ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione et Harry Lestrange se rendront au Square Grimmaud pour y retrouver Rémus et Sirius, et faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils ont appris…

Bisouilles !

 _Shokola Snape_

PS : Pour les couples, j'ai déjà quelques idées… Vous verrez ça plus tard, mouhahaha… Je suis diabolique ! x)

Par contre, je peux vous prévenir qu'il y aura du slash ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Hey tout le monde !

Je suis super contente ! 19 reviews, 27 favs et 65 followers… C'est génial ! Et je n'ai posté qu'un chapitre ! Merci !

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore été voir, je vous invite à aller lire ma deuxième fic' !

Bref, je réponds à vos reviews, et après vous aurez le deuxième chapitre.

 **guillox23 :** Merci, c'est gentil, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! ^^

 **Sidenie971 :** Merci ! Pour la fréquence de publication, j'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais comme j'ai aussi "My father… My new life !" en cours, je ne peux pas te le promettre.

 **Cindynou :** Merci de ta review ! La suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Yukiodu44** **:** Merci !

 **dramione love :** Merci ! Pour les couples, comme je l'ai dit, ce sera surprise. La discussion avec Padfoot et Moony est dans ce chapitre-ci. Désolée pour Ron, Ginny, Molly et Dumbeldore, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ces personnages (quoique Molly passe encore).

 **nathydemon :** Haha ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on va garder quelques Weasley du côté des jumeux Lestrange, y en a que j'aime trop pour tous les monter contre eux ! ^^

 **Juliana :** Tant mieux alors ! Pour la famille Weasley, je vais en garder du côté des jumeaux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et Severus aussi, normalement. C'est mon amour ce type ! 83

 **Lukastellane :** Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Contente de voir que ça te plaît ! Bises !

 **Xxxstrange Doe :** Merci ! Je viens de me relire, et c'est peut-être pas clair, mais c'était tellement ancré dans ma tête que je n'ai pas fait gaffe. En fait, dans cette phrase-là, "les deux pourritures", ce sont Harry et Hermione, et Andromeda est bien leur tante, tout comme Nymphadora est bien leur cousine. Désolée pour l'incompréhension !

 **Lily :** Contente de voir que j'arrive à t'immerger dans l'histoire. Merci de ta review !

 **Titou Douh :** Bonjour/bonsoir !

Alors, premièrement, pour ce qui est du fait de caser "ordures" et tous les autres jolis surnoms donnés à Hermione et Harry, j'avoue que je me suis peut-être emportée, je le reconnais, mais il faut dire qu'ils sont considérés comme des insectes par ceux qui sont mis au courant de leur identité et qui suivent Albus. Et la remarque de Ron non recadrée, c'est parce que le fait qu'Hermione devienne son "jouet" est prévue depuis le début, donc voilà. (C'est aussi pour ce genre de choses que j'ai mis un rating M… En plus des lemons qui devraient arriver ici.)

Deuxièmement, je ne crois pas que c'est poussé à l'extrême (surtout que je ne suis pas la seule qui écrit ce genre de fictions) comme tu le dis. Oui, à la base, ils croyaient en Albus Dumbeldore et le camp de la lumière (si on peut toujours l'appeler comme ça), mais vu la discussion qu'Harry a interceptée, beaucoup de choses sont remises en question. Et pour les couples, je ne me base absolument pas sur les livres, et ici, Ron et Ginny jouent la comédie. L'utilité de la potion ? Elle devrait arriver plus tard dans l'histoire.)

Troisièmement, je n'ai jamais dit que James & Lily n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant, donc tu as sauté trop vite aux conclusions . Et comme dit plus haut, je ne respecte pas les romances des livres, donc Snape n'était pas amoureux de Lily Potter. Pour ce qui est des enfants Lestrange enlevés, je peux te dire que ça a fait jaser dans le premier cercle…

Pour finir, oui, c'est un Bashing. Mais comme ce n'était que le premier chapitre, je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de tout ficeler. Il fallait bien introduire l'histoire. Le pourquoi du comment va arriver au fur et à mesure.

 **Lollie Lovegood :** Hey ! C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le "Harry trahi", n'aimant pas beaucoup de personnages du côté lumineux et préférant les Mangemorts…Tu peux remercier Chrome-chan96 pour l'idée de base, je ne fais que développer !

 **Guest :** Merci !

 **Maxine3482 :** Hello. Contente que tu sois venue lire et suivre cette fiction et qu'elle te plaise alors !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci, et bises à toi aussi ! ;)

 **Pokipsy :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Naelys :** Merci de ta review !

 **Delphine03 :** Merci ! C'est vrai que ça change, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais que développer l'idée de Chrome-chan96.

 **Lyluna :** Hey ! Merci de ta review. Je sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai, avec les exams qui approchent je suis débordée.

 **Chrome-chan96 :** De rien ! C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser faire ! Contente de voir que ça te plaise autant ! Bises !

Je me répète, mais vraiment, merci à vous ! Et la suite est là !

* * *

 **The Lestrange Twins.**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _" Harry, au cours d'une nuit, voit Ron sortir, accompagné de Ginny, de la tour de Griffondor. Trouvant depuis un moment leur comportement étrange, il décide de les suivre, armé de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa carte du maraudeur. Il découvre que ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis le manipule, qu'Andromeda et Nymphadora se sont volatilisées, mais en plus qu'il est le frère d'Hermione et qu'ils sont les enfants du célèbre couple de mangemorts Lestrange. Considérant qu'ils ne seraient plus à l'abri à Poudlard, les jumeaux décident de se rendre au Square Grimmaud, chez Sirius et Rémus, avec qui ils pourraient, maintenant qu'ils sont au courant de leur véritable identité, parler librement et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils font donc leurs valises, et sortent de Poudlard sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, après avoir envoyé un mot à Sirius et Rémus pour les prévenir de leur arrivée et un à Draco pour l'informer de la situation, pour se rendre dans la cave d'Honedukes en passant par le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne. Ils arrivent à Pré-au-Lard, et transplanent."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

Le duo arriva sur une place sombre, lugubre. Ils se regardèrent et pensèrent : "Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaud", avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la rue, suivie par des murs et des fenêtres. Une fois que la maison eu terminé son apparition, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Harry frappa celle-ci avec sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et ne les laisse entrer. Lentement, ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en sentant des baguettes pointées sous leur gorge.

\- Quel est le mot de passe de la carte des Maraudeurs ? _grogna une voix._

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, _répondit immédiatement Harry._

Il soupira de soulagement en sentant les baguettes pointées sur eux s'abaisser, et se tourna vers son parrain, dont il avait reconnu la voix.

\- Je suis désolé, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. J'ai bloqué l'accès aux membres de l'Ordre dès que j'ai reçu votre message, vu que je ne pouvais pas le faire avant.

\- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Hermione._

\- Parce que, non seulement nous étions, Rémus et moi, contrôlé par Dumbeldore, mais que tant que vous étiez à proximité de lui, nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risque. Il en allait de votre sécurité, _répondit calmement Rémus._ Je suppose que vous voulez nous poser quelques questions ?

Il sourit en voyant les deux adolescents acquiescer et les guida à la cuisine où Kreattur, étrangement aimable, leur servit une tasse de thé. Harry, étonné, demanda sans s'en rendre compte, pourquoi le vieil elfe, qui avait pourtant été exécrable lors des vacances d'été, se montrait si aimable. Sirius éclata de rire, avant de lui répondre qu'ils devaient jouer la comédie devant les membres de l'Ordre, mais que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, l'elfe s'adoucissait. Un moment de silence passa, avant d'être rompu par Harry, qui avait depuis la nuit dernière beaucoup de questions à poser.

\- Vous pouvez nous dire… Ce que vous savez ? _demanda-t-il, un peu anxieux._

Il voulait savoir la vérité, mais ça lui faisait peur. Lui qui avait vécu toute sa ie dans l'ignorance, manipulé par tout le monde… Il soupira pour se calmer, et ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleus-gris, de Sirius, et fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à entendre ce que l'homme avait à lui dire, suivit immédiatement par Hermione. Débuta alors le récit…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que Bellatrix était ma cousine ? Désolé, mais j'ai du te mentir en te disant que je la haïssais, je l'aimais bien en vérité, même si elle n'est pas celle avec qui j'ai le plus d'affinités. Encore un des effets indésirables du sortilège de Dumbeldore, _grimaça-t-il._ Bref, je me perds… Donc, je disais, Bellatrix s'est mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, peu de temps après être sortie de Poudlard. Elle a eu du mal, mais au bout de quelques années, elle est tombée enceinte, de vous deux. Vous êtes nés le 4 décembre 1980, au manoir Lestrange. Vous y avez passé à peine six mois, avant d'être enlevés par mon frère, soumis à l'Imperium par Dumbeldore, et tué par ce dernier dès qu'il eut accomplit sa mission. Il a placé Cassiopée dans une famille moldue à qui il a modifié la mémoire, _fit-il en se tournant vers Hermione._ Et toi, Lysandre, tu as été envoyé chez les Dursley.

\- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de plus, mais Voldemort est celui qui dirige le camp qui a les meilleures raisons de se battre. Il lutte pour préserver les traditions du monde magique, et la magie elle-même, intacte, _termina Rémus._

Harry et Hermione, ou devrait-on plutôt dire Cassiopée et Lysandre, se regardèrent un moment, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Vraiment, pourquoi toutes les choses étranges (enfin, qui pouvaient être étranges pour un sorcier), complètement folles et inconcevables leur tombaient dessus, hein ? Ils se calmèrent cependant rapidement.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? _demanda Cassiopée._ On ne peut pas déb arquer chez les Mangemorts comme ça, la bouche en cœur…

\- On peut rester ici ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La maison est fermée à l'Ordre du Poulet, et les protections Black la rendent indétectable. Vous serez en sécurité ici, le temps de reprendre votre véritable apparence. On avisera le reste plus tard.

Semblants satisfaits de l'explication donnée par Sirius, les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lysandre se réveilla dans une des chambres du manoir, qu'il avait nettoyé la veille avec les autres. Il s'étira et constata que son esprit n'avait pas inventé cette histoire folle dans laquelle il était désormais plongé. Chose étrange, cependant, il arrivait à voir parfaitement bien sans ses lunettes, alors que la veille au soir il en était encore dépendant.

La potion qu'on leur faisait boire était en train de perdre ses effets, songea-t-il, avant de se lever et de descendre dans la cuisine.

\- On va devoir continuer les travaux quand même. Autant j'aime bien ma famille, autant je haïs l'ambiance de cette maison, _entendit-il dire Sirius._ C'est invivable !

\- Ta mère n'a jamais eu de goût pour autre chose que ses vêtements Sirius, _s'amusa Rémus._ Oh, Lysandre ! Déjà réveillé ? Cassiopée est encore en haut.

\- Salut. J'arrivais plus à dormir. Et sinon, vous allez bien ?

La conversation continua encore un moment, les trois hommes attendant que la seule femme présente dans la maison ne descende pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée (Lysandre remarqua que sa peau avait prit une teinte plus pâle), ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent, servis par un Kreattur habillé impeccablement et serviable qui surprit encore une fois les deux adolescents. Rien ne vint troubler la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou grand duc ne s'engouffre dans le salon, portant une lettre à son bec, qu'il lâcha avant de se poser sur le dossier de l'une des chaises.

\- Je croyais que personne ne pouvait entrer ? _fit Cassiopée._

\- Les hiboux indésirables ne rentreront pas… Mais cet oiseau, ce n'est pas celui de la famille Malfoy ? _demanda Rémus._

Acquiesçant d'un vague signe de tête, Lysandre s'empara de la lettre qui était tombée sur ses genoux. Il la sortit de l'enveloppe et commença à la lire à haute voix.

* * *

 _Harry, non, Lysandre,_

 _J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu m'écris. C'est fantastique de voir que mon cousin est encore vivant ! Je suis vraiment outré de ce qu'a fait Dumbeldore, et crois-moi, je me retiens de lui lancer un impardonnable en pleine figure à chaque fois que je le croise, lui et son regard "bienveillant"._

 _Je n'ai pas encore envoyé de lettre à Tante Bellatrix et Oncle Rodolphus, mais sache qu'ils vous cherchent désespérément depuis votre disparition, Cassiopée et toi. C'est vous qui leur avez permis de tenir tout ce temps, et ils espèrent encore pouvoir vous retrouver. Mère et père ont été très touchés aussi par votre disparition, Mère étant ta marraine et Père étant le parrain de Cassiopée. Ils seraient sans aucun doute heureux de vous revoir._

 _J'ai réussi à avoir une autorisation de Severus pour aller dans la réserve, et j'ai fouillé un peu partout pour trouver quelques informations sur les potions que les belettes et le vieux citron vous faisaient ou prévoyaient de vous faire boire._

 _Ce que j'ai trouvé m'a fortement déplu, mais je serais plus à même de t'en parler plus tard, en face à face… J'ai peu de temps pour vous écrire, et je dois placer quelques sortilèges pour éviter que cette lettre ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains._

 _Une dernière chose : maintenant que vous n'ingurgitez plus régulièrement la potion d'apparence (l'immutatio), les effets devraient disparaître progressivement, et définitivement au bout d'environ une semaine._

 _Passe le bonjour à Cassiopée de ma part (il vaut mieux repartir sur de bonnes bases avec elle)._

 _Ton cousin,_

 _Draco._

* * *

\- Comment ça, au bout d'une semaine ?

\- Dumbeldore a du trouver un moyen de nous en faire ingurgiter l'immutatio durant les vacances. Les Weasley sont sous sa coupe, les Dursley l'auront fait sans hésiter si on leur avait dit que ça m'aurait fait du mal ou si on les avait payés, et les moldus chez qui tu vivais étaient sans doutes manipulés par le citronné, _répondit Lysandre à sa sœur._

Les adultes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre… _soupira Lysandre._ Je vais répondre à Draco. Tu es d'accord pour qu'il prévienne nos parents et les siens ? _demanda le jeune homme en fixant sa sœur._

\- Je veux retrouver ma vraie famille, et enfin voir clair dans toute cette histoire, _répondit-elle._

Il la fixa encore un moment, avant de se lever pour aller chercher un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Une fois assis, avec toutes ses affaires, il commença à écrire.

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _Ravi de voir que tu prends bien la nouvelle. Et je me chargerai moi-même de lancer un impardonnable à Dumbeldore, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

 _Cassiopée et moi avons réfléchit, et nous avons décidé que de mettre nos parents respectifs au courant était sans doute la meilleure solution, mais nous ne pouvons pas aller les voir directement… Nous avons besoin de temps, et d'éclaircir nos idées… Et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient si enthousiastes que ça de nous retrouver en sachant que leur fille a passé ces 14 dernières années en temps que "Sang-de-Bourbe", et que leur fils a défait leur maître, et l'a empêché de revenir depuis qu'il est entré à l'école…_

 _Pour les potions, on essaiera de te recontacter, et on cherchera dans la bibliothèque Black ici, au Square._

 _Cassiopée est prête à pardonner, mais même si elle ne l'a pas dit, je sais que tu vas devoir faire des efforts pour gagner sa confiance._

 _Passe une bonne journée,_

 _Ton cousin, Lysandre._

* * *

Attachant la lettre que Sirius avait ensorcelée à la patte tendue du hibou grand-duc de son cousin, Lysandre ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- C'est fait… Connaissant Draco, d'ici ce soir, nos parents seront mis au courant. Voldemort aussi, en passant.

\- Plus qu'à espérer qu'ils prennent bien la nouvelle, _lança d'une petite voix la jeune fille._

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants encore, avant que Rémus ne les appellent pour aller continuer à nettoyer la maison. C'est donc aidés par Kreattur, Sirius et le lycanthrope que les jumeaux Lestrange passèrent la fin de la journée à ranger des tas d'objets, à désinfecter quelques pièces de la maison, en si disant ceci : plus qu'à patienter…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Vous aimez toujours autant ?

Prochainement : Les jumeaux retrouvent leur vraies apparences… Et peut-être aussi leur vraie famille ? Quelles vérités vont-ils encore découvrir, à propos de la guerre, des manigances de l'Ordre, et d'eux-mêmes ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Wow ! Le nombre de followers, de reviews et de favs a encore augmenté… Je suis vraiment super contente ! C'est génial, merci, merci, merci !

C'est vraiment génial de voir que ça vous plaît !

Je vous réponds, puis je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 ! ^^

 **Chrome-chan96 :** Ravie de voir que ça semble toujours te plaire ! Pour leur vraie apparence, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre-ci. Pour la réaction de leurs parents, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! J'ai vraiment dû réfléchir parce que j'hésitais entre plusieurs scénarios…

 **Pyroli-mon-ami :** Merci ! Dumbledore ? Il va péter un câble bien entendu ! Ses deux joujoux perdus… C'est dommage…

 **gabrielle prince :** Merci de ta review. Les mettre en couple ? Harry c'est sûr qu'il le sera. Pour Hermione, j'ai déjà une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'écrire. Tu verras bien :-) !

 **potter241 :** Tout d'abord, merci de lire ma fiction. Pour la surveillance des jumeaux, je pensais écrire la réaction du vieux citronné et des deux belettes ici :-) ! Pour le transplanage, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour les faire quitter Pré-au-Lard et rejoindre le Square Grimmaud. Et je me suis dis qu'Hermione aurait déjà pu commencer à l'étudier, après tout, elle est une sorcière très intelligente, donc moi ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonnée si J.K. avait écrit qu'Hermione connaissait déjà les bases du transplanage avant l'âge minimum…

 **mamy 83 :** C'est sûr ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de fiction, étant une Serpentard et adorant beaucoup des personnages "méchants" de la saga. Contente que ça te plaise !

 **Barbara :** Merci ! Pour les publications, j'essaie d'être assez régulière, mais ça peut varier.

 **Les 4 Guest :** Merci à vous ! C'est sympa de voir que vous aimez :-) !

 **Aya31 :** Merci ! Et la suite est là !

 **dramione love :** Voilà la suite !

 **nathydemon :** Oui, ils la méritent bien les jumeaux ! Pour le ménage, heu… Je crois qu'ils ont assez à faire au Square !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup ! Le chapitre 3 est là, régale-toi ! :-)

 **Ellana816 :** Merci de ta review ! J'aime bien les ténèbres, donc quand j'ai vu Harry/Hermione jumeaux enfants de Bella et Rodolphus, j'ai tout de suite voulu relever le défi ! Et comme j'aime absolument pas Dumbledore (il y a juste quelques unes de ses phrases philosophiques que j'apprécie), c'est tout bien ! Et voilà le chapitre 3 !

 **:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, un coup quand même pour les parents, mais ça se passera bien, t'inquiètes !

* * *

 **The Lestrange Twins.**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _"Après être entrés dans la maison de Sirius et Rémus, les jumeaux demandent au Black des explications. Ils apprennent l'histoire de leur mère, et reprennent leur véritable nom. Harry redevient Lysandre, et Hermione Cassiopée. La potion qui modifiait leur apparence perd peu à peu de ses effets, Lysandre arrive déjà à voir sans lunettes, et la peau de Cassiopée semble plus pâle. Ils reçoivent ensuite une lettre de Draco. Lysandre lui répond, et avec l'accord de sa sœur, autorise Draco à révéler à leurs parents qu'ils sont en vie, et qui ils étaient avant…"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? _débuta une voix féminine._ Avez-vous eu des nouvelles concernant les Lestrange ?

\- Aucune, Miss Weasley. Black et Lupin sont également portés disparus ! Je suis certain qu'ils se terrent dans ce taudis qu'ils osent appeler maison…

Silencieuse, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers son frère, qui la fixait tout aussi incrédule et furieux. Leurs "jouets" – et accessoirement ressource d'argent – personnels avaient, ils ne savaient comment ou pourquoi, pris la fuite et étaient allés se réfugier au Square Grimmaud, leur ôtant toute possibilité de remettre la main sur eux tant qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de là. Leur mère, assise à leurs côtés, soupira. Dire qu'elle était déçue était un euphémisme…

Elle était dégoûtée ! Tous ses efforts réduits à néant… Elle avait dû jouer à la perfection le rôle d'une femme chaleureuse pendant des années, en espérant d'abord obtenir reconnaissance pour avoir épousé un sang-pur, elle avait échoué et vivait une vie misérable, avec un mari fou des moldus et de ces immondes sang-de-bourbe.

Elle avait sept enfants, et seuls ses deux cadets étaient assez ambitieux pour avoir tenté le coup avec elle, les autres n'étaient que des incapables… Son fils aîné travaillait avec des gobelins, son deuxième fils étudiait les dragons, son troisième fils l'avait abandonnée pour le ministère dirigé par cet incompétent de Fudge, et les jumeaux voulaient vendre des farces et attrapes ! Et tous semblaient comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ou de moins ils paraissaient le soupçonner… Et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire.

La préparation de l'Absolute Amorem lui avait demandé des trésors en magie pour qu'elle puisse la cacher à son mari, à ses cinq fils aînés et aux membres de l'Ordre qu'elle laissait venir chez elle.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait dû accepter la présence chez elle des jumeaux Lestrange pendant plusieurs semaines au cours des cinq dernières années… Oh ! Comme elle avait parfois eu envie de les étrangler, ces misérables !

Un soupir sortit les trois roux de leurs pensées. Ils se redressèrent et virent leur idole enveloppée d'une aura menaçante, le visage où une fureur totale se peignait, qui serrait le poing.

\- Partez.

\- Mais…

\- Mr Weasley, je vous ai dit de partir !

* * *

Bien loin de là, deux adolescents se tenaient face à face, immobile depuis environ dix minutes, se fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Effectivement, une semaine était passée depuis que Lysandre avait reçu la lettre de Draco, et à présent, lui et Cassiopée avait récupéré leur véritable apparence. Et le choc était assez grand, parce qu'entre savoir et _savoir_ , il y a un écart considérable quand même…

Cassiopée abordait à présent un teint pâle, délicat, semblant être faite en porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus souples, plus brillants, mais surtout ils avaient à présent une couleur chocolat assez sombre et ondulaient dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus-gris, héritage Black.

Elle était à présent une jeune femme très élégante, très belle… Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de leur mère. Des traits fins mais déterminés.

Lysandre, lui, avait un peu grandi, et ses cheveux étaient à présent plus longs également, lui tombant sous les épaules, et étaient légèrement ondulés vers les pointes, et plus foncés que ça sœur, presque noirs. Ses yeux avaient pris la même teinte que ceux de Cassiopée, son visage s'était affiné, et sa peau était tout aussi pâle.

Il était un homme très beau et élégant lui aussi, finement musclé, avec un air un peu androgyne, qui donnait envie de le protéger, tout en sachant qu'il était capable de se défendre et très puissant, au vue de l'aura de puissance douce qui l'entourait en ce moment.

Une fois le choc passé, les jumeaux se sourirent.

\- Tu es magnifique, _dirent-ils à l'unisson, avant de rire doucement sous les regards attendris des deux adultes les surveillant._

* * *

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Le frère et la sœur lisaient des ouvrages consacrés à la noblesse britannique dans la bibliothèque du manoir, et les adultes faisaient un tour dehors pour voir si Hedwige revenait avec une réponse de Draco, ou même un message du couple Lestrange. Ils espéraient même qu'un ou deux mangemorts viendraient patrouiller aux alentours de chez eux ! Mais rien. Rien depuis la dernière fois. Le calme le plus total. Et honnêtement, Lysandre et Cassiopée angoissaient.

Et si leur famille, leur vraie famille, ne voulait pas d'eux ? Que feraient-ils ? Ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment ici, ils commençaient déjà à se sentir devenir lentement fous…

Et enfin, le soir venu, un hibou noir s'engouffra dans le salon, une enveloppe rouge dans le bec. Enveloppe qui commença à parler dès qu'elle fut lâchée.

 _Cassiopée, Lysandre,_

 _C'est Draco._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres ont commencé à se répandre dans le château après votre disparition et la Gazette a publié plusieurs articles sur votre disparition, mais l'approche des fêtes de Noël et votre absence de signe de vie semblent les avoir atténuées._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, donc écoutez-moi bien._

 _Tante Bellatrix et Oncle Rodolphus ont mis un moment avant de se reprendre lorsque je leur ai envoyé une lettre vous concernant. Ils sont heureux de savoir qu'on vous a retrouvé et même si votre ancienne identité les a un peu perturbés…_

\- Tu m'étonnes ! _lança Lysandre._

… _ils veulent vous revoir et faire abstraction de votre passé. Père et mère également. Le Lord veut aussi vous parler, surtout à toi Lysandre, concernant ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween il y a quinze ans je crois, et à vos confrontations depuis ton entrée à l'école._

 _Je vais devoir bientôt vous laisser, parce qu'il n'est pas très prudent de garder contact avec les autres en ce moment, j'espère savoir vous faire parvenir cette lettre sans qu'elle ne soit interceptée. Je jetterai des sortilèges de mon cru dessus au cas-où. Dumbledore paraît très agité, et est d'une humeur massacrante. Parrain –Severus pour votre information– est de plus en plus questionné par le vieux, et se retrouve dans une position assez délicate, mais il a reçu l'ordre de fuir Hogwarts si les soupçons du directeur deviennent trop compromettants…_

 _Une dernière chose : Vous êtes invités pour les vacances de Noël au Manoir. Black et le loup-garou aussi, on se doute que vous ne viendrez pas s'ils ne sont pas invités, et on ne vous en blâme pas. Toute cette histoire est complètement folle._

 _Severus et moi viendront vous chercher à 18h précise demain, pour le début des vacances._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Votre cousin Draco._

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, les jumeaux fixaient le petit tas de cendres laissé par la beuglante qui avait prit feu. Leurs parents voulaient d'eux, voulaient les voir. Pour eux, cette pensée valait tout l'or du monde, et même plus. Leur véritable famille ne les rejetait pas à cause de leur ancienne identité !

Lysandre était vraiment heureux, et il fut ramené sur terre lorsque sa sœur se jeta sur lui pour lui offrir une étreinte à lui rompre les os. Elle sanglotait et riait en même temps, et lui n'était pas en meilleur état. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il avait un grand sourire niait sur les lèvres.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de Cassiopée lorsqu'il croisa le regard heureux de Sirius et que Rémus lui envoya un grand sourire, le pouce levé.

Plus qu'à attendre une journée, et ils pourraient enfin entrer en contact avec leurs parents, les Malfoy, et tous ceux qu'ils auraient normalement dû côtoyez depuis longtemps. Et Voldemort.

Une pointe d'angoisse transperça le cœur de Lysandre à ce moment. Oh, il savait bien que maintenant, le mage noir ne lui ferait plus rien, mais il avait quand même peur de le rencontrer. Et c'était normal. Qui n'aurait pas eu peur ?

Lentement, sa sœur se dégagea de l'étreinte en souriant toujours.

\- On va voir nos parents… _murmura-t-elle._ On va voir nos vrais parents !

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Kreattur monta pendant le repas préparer leurs valises, qui les attendaient au pied de leurs lits lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs chambres. Et ce soir-là, Lysandre s'endormit directement après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, et il ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain s'était passé calmement, et bien trop lentement au goût des deux adolescents qui voyaient les minutes s'étirer tant qu'elles paraissaient devenir des heures. Et cela sembla ralentir encore plus au fur et à mesure que 18h arrivait.

Lysandre avait revêtu une tenue sorcière qui appartenait à Sirius et que ce dernier avait adapté d'un sortilège à sa taille, alors qu'Hermione portait un robe bleue nuit que Kreattur avait rafraîchie lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée dans une des gardes-robes dans la chambre réservée à Narcissa et Bellatrix. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps d'aller chercher des affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ne s'y seraient de toute façon pas risqués, avec les patrouilles d'aurors qui y rôdaient…

Enfin, l'horloge annonça l'heure, et en regardant par la fenêtre, les deux adolescents aperçurent deux hommes habillés tout de noir, dont l'un ayant des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et l'autre, plus grand, des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la fille lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient bien venus, et elle alla chercher les deux adultes qui conversaient dans la cuisine. Sirius se chargea d'aller récupérer les bagages et Rémus s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, baguette en main.

\- Annoncez-vous ! _dit-il, une fois la porte ouverte, la baguette pointée sur les deux hommes._

\- Severus Snape, Mangemort, et Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Nous venons chercher les jumeaux Lestrange comme annoncé dans la beuglante envoyée hier, _répondit calmement l'un des deux._ Tu peux baisser ta baguette Lupin.

\- Mesure de sécurité Severus. Draco, _salua-t-il._

Le jeune homme lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête, avant de suivre son parrain à l'intérieur de la maison, rejoignant le salon où son cousin, sa cousine et Black attendaient près des valises. Severus ne fit que saluer d'un hochement sec de tête les trois personnes, alors que le plus jeune se jeta littéralement sur Cassiopée et Lysandre pour les étreindre, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- J'avais eu peur que ce soit une farce… _justifia-t-il en se reculant._

\- Allons-y Draco, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vous êtes prêts ? _demanda le maître des potions en se tournant vers les habitants du 12, Square Grimmaud._

Il ne reçut qu'un faible "oui" en réponse d'Hermione, mais cela sembla lui suffire vu qu'il sortit d'une poche une chaîne qui devint bleue quelques secondes après. Tous posèrent leur mains dessus et le portoloin s'activa, les faisant voyager au milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs. Comme à son habitude, Lysandre manqua de tomber face contre terre à l'arrivée, et l'aurait fait si son cousin ne l'avait pas retenu, alors que sa sœur se tenait parfaitement droite avec un petit sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

\- Merlin ! D'abord le transplanage et puis ça ! Je hais les transports magiques ! Comment vous faites vous ? _cracha-t-il, rageur._

\- C'est la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a exigé que les enfants de Mangemorts commencant leur cinquième année puissent transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin pour être hors de portée lors d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard et emmener les plus jeunes avec eux, _expliqua Draco._

\- Et moi j'ai appris la théorie cet été. Je voulais avoir une échappatoire au cas-où, _répondit Cassiopée aux regards interrogateurs qui se posèrent sur elle, recevant par-là des hochements de tête._ Tu apprendras surement bientôt à transplaner de toute manière, _ajouta-t-elle pour son frère, en lançant un regard angoissé vers les grilles du Manoir Malfoy._

Lentement, les deux Lestrange se tournèrent vers les autres, qui leur firent signe d'y aller. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se détendre un minimum, ils attendirent que les grilles s'ouvrent et entrèrent dans le vaste jardin qui entourait le manoir. Tout était magnifique, taillé à la perfection. Ils virent même au loin un ou deux paons blancs qui se pavanaient.

Rapidement, à la fois bien trop et pas assez au goût de Lysandre et Cassiopée, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes sombres du manoir dans lequel vivait leur famille. Draco passa devant eux, frappa trois coups légers à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre, pénétrant directement dans le hall, suivit par Severus, Sirius et Rémus…

\- Bon et bien… C'est partit… _fit Lysandre, anxieux, avant de suivre les autres à l'intérieur avec sa sœur._

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Allez, chapitre 3 terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Prochainement : retrouvailles en famille et discussion avec Voldy !

Bises à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !


End file.
